Taking What is Mine
by oman
Summary: Five years have gone by since the ending to Majora's Mask. What has happened so far? More importantly, what is next for Cremia?


Five years have flown by since the moon's fail attempt to destroy Termina. Much of everything has remained the same as it is during the three days before the Moon's downfall. The only difference is that everyone has aged five years and Clock Town seems to have moved on peacefully.

With the passing years, many people seem to have forgotten about one ranch, particularly Romani Ranch. As always, Romani Ranch has been producing milk for Clock Town's Milk Bar for as long as Cremia can remember. Even though it has been five years since her friends Kafei and Anju married each other, she still longed for a man as well.

"Sis, will he be coming today?" a 16-year-old Romani asked Cremia. Both sisters are working outside in the green pasture today feeling the spring breeze and warm radiant sunshine. The ranch had remained unchanged as with Clock Town. The difference is that the ranch has a bigger barn now.

"Maybe?" a 21-year-old Cremia responded back while milking a cow. Cremia had hoped that he will come today because it has been a week since his last visit. Today just might be her lucky day because this is the day of the week that he has always come to visit her.

Cremia and Romani worked a whole day, and no visitors came. At 2 PM, Cremia decided to take a bath in the refreshing spring water in the forest next to the ranch. Romani continues working as usual. "I wish there was a decent man to make me his," she said to herself as she walked through the short trail to the spring. The farm life is lonely and the fact that not many men are interested in the farm life made it even lonelier. Cremia knew for a fact that not many men are interested in her and the only ones who are interested are probably some rich assholes who never appreciate nor understand her.

Cremia reached the spring after walking slowly for two minutes. It is a beautiful place not too far away from home and yet far enough to get some privacy. She takes off her clothes and dips her feet in the refreshing spring water. The refreshing spring water cools her feet and soon she dips herself into the spring water, bathing away the dirty sweat and dirt. When she emerges from the spring water, her skin shines brightly reflecting the afternoon sun's glow.

Not too far away is a man eyeing her. He sees her gorgeous body frame shining brightly and her two nice big round breasts cleaned along with her godly thighs and ass. "Beautiful!" the mysterious man thinks to himself. Taking one last look at her glazing and sexy figure, the man leaves.

After running her hands through her orange hair, Cremia thinks she has taken long enough. She goes back into the spring water for one last dip to cool her off. After the last dip, she gets out and let the wind dries her. Then she puts her clothes back on and heads back home.

Evening settles in with the sun blazing far-away in the horizon. The wagon has been loaded with fresh milk cartons ready to be delivered to Clock Town's Milk Bar tonight. Romani has grown up and Cremia has entrusted her to deliver milk for quite some time. Tonight would be another night that Romani would deliver milk. Romani is happy knowing that her sister has seen her as an adult for the last two years.

Before Romani is about to head out, a man appeared at the entrance of Romani ranch. He is dressed in a white tunic and blue trousers. His eyes are blue and his hair is white like snow. The man walked to the sisters' wagon, "I hope I am not too late because I am here to buy some milk."

"Fier!" Cremia yelled and reached her hand to shake his. Fier took her hand and shook it with his. Not wanting to interrupt their moment, Romani commanded the horse to pull the wagon into the direction towards Milk Road. Cremia and Fier's conversation continue, "do you have any milk to sell to me?"

"You came a little late. How about you come inside and I will see what we have?" Cremia said. Fier agreed with her. Both of them walked into the now bigger barn. "You are lucky. We have just about five bottles left."

"I will take all of them," Fier said. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a silver rupee, which is worth 200 green rupees. She refused his silver rupee because she said that it was only 35 rupees and she did not have the change for him. "Take it because I like the milk and I have always liked you." Cremia blushed when he said that he liked her. After arguing back and forth, Cremia finally decided to take the silver rupee.

Fier prepares to leave until Cremia told him to stop. She moved closer to him, "you know, it will still be a while before Romani get back. How would you like to keep me accompany until Romani gets back?"


End file.
